Gala Cheer
by darkjewelledassassin
Summary: Cheer #3: In which Maxwell Lord invites Alex and Director Henshaw to a business gala.
**Author's Note: I should be doing either one of two assignments but since that would actually be productive, my procrastination angel has decided I should write fic instead. This one and the next one are going to be directly related.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed and passed along suggestions!**

* * *

Formal Cheer

"A gala? Seriously?" Alex stared at the man sitting comfortably and smugly behind his desk. He leaned backwards, enjoying the incredulous look on Alex's face.

"Yes, Agent Danvers, seriously. It's a business gala, meaning business associates get together, talk about how wonderful they are and secretly plot to stab each other in the back. Metaphorically speaking." He paused, then rethought his statement. "Well, mostly metaphorically."

"And you thought that we – the DEO, a secret government organisation – would be interested in attending such a media-frenzy inducing event?" Alex shook her head, amused. "You really are insane."

"It's not insanity, it's self-preservation," Max countered, standing and coming around the desk to lean on from the other side. "Society expects me to host this thing and invite anyone of importance – friend and foe."

"Society doesn't know the DEO is your foe," Alex pointed out.

"Is that what we are Alex? Foes?" He moved forward to stand before her, hands in pockets, head cocked to the side as he studied her face.

"We haven't exactly been friendly." She stood her ground.

"True," Max mused. "We do have different ideologies when it comes to the aliens running amuck on this planet – "

"And you've tried to kill my sister on multiple occasions and threatened everyone I love."

"- however, I believe we have the same disdain for the entitled arrogance that will be showing it's many faces at my gala."

Alex was speechless for a moment before admitting, "I don't know whether it's the fact you consider everyone else arrogant and not yourself, or you think I like you enough to rescue you from such a fate."

"I look at it more as a step toward warmer relations between us."

"Between the DEO and Lord Technologies," Alex corrected. Max shrugged, eyes never leaving hers. Alex crossed her arms, mind spinning.

"What's in it for the DEO?" she eventually asked. Max 's smile grew wider as if he was waiting for such a question.

 _He probably was_ , Alex thought wryly.

"Well, there are certain scientists who will be attending who have fields you may be interested in discussing. Professor Kevin Heart, to begin with."

Alex was unmoved.

"And, of course, Professor Wilson."

"Chelsea Wilson?" Alex asked, trying to contain her excitement.

"The very one."

Alex bit her lip, thinking. One one hand, spending an evening suffering through the arrogance and entitlement that Max had mentioned would test her patience to the limit. On the other hand, getting dressed up for an evening and having the chance to speak with Chelsea Wilson, a leading expert in xenobiology, would be too hard to pass up.

 _And he knows it, the bastard_ , she thought, looking back up into his smirking face.

"Fine," she said, slight smile covering her annoyance. "We'll attend and you'll introduce me to Professor Wilson."

"A fan, I see."

"Her work is brilliant," Alex defended.

"Oh, I completely agree. It's why she's invited, after all. It's your fangirl reaction that has me intrigued," Max said, eyes bright and sharp. Alex couldn't help the slight blush that stole up her cheeks, but she didn't drop her gaze.

"There's nothing wrong with admiring someone who contributes to the world without trying to destroy it."

Max tipped his head. _Touché_.

"I look forward to seeing you next week then, Agent Danvers."

Alex nodded in farewell and made her escape.

She didn't know how she'd break the news to Hank.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Please, Hank, I can't go by myself. I'd end up hauling him back into his cell at the DEO if I didn't have a buffer."

"You'll just have to control yourself, Alex. We can't have both of us out there, especially at something that will gain so much attention."

Alex sighed in frustration, knowing he was right.

"Why don't you ask your sister's friend, Winn? He likes that technobabble."

Alex smiled widely. "Excellent idea, Sir."

She fished her phone out of her standard black pants and hit Winn's contact details.

" _Servitude and no appreciation centre, how may I direct your call."_

"Winn? It's Alex."

" _Oh, hey Alex. Wait, is everything alright? Kara is out getting latte's and vegetarian burgers with meat and no salad."_

"I wanted to speak with you actually."

" _Oh really?"_ His voice squeaked nervously. _"About what?"_

"I need a date to Maxwell Lord's gala next week. You in?"

" _The Lord Gala that every major scientist will be attending? Where they talk about their work and everything? That gala?"_

"Yes," Alex said patiently, rolling her eyes at Hank who raised an eyebrow.

" _Hell, yes, I'm in!"_ came the enthusiastic reply. _"I mean, sure that likes it wouldn't be an uncool thing to go to."_

"Great, I'll pick you up at 1900hrs next Friday."

She hung up, satisfied.

"I take it he was like a puppy being told he could go play with the big dogs," Hank observed.

"He's Winn," was all Alex said.

* * *

Six days later, Winn and Alex were looking up the stairs at the imposing doors of Lord Manor. Alex did a quick mental inventory of everything she had on her – gun in clutch - check, kryptonite earrings – check, and finally the small the strand of iridescent pearls at her neck that contained a GPS tracker and a Kevlar strength piece of wire.

Just in case.

With a glance at each, the pair climbed the stairs and entered the reception room. Alex handed her coat to a porter and Winn did the same. Like a true gentleman, he offered her his arm, eyes bright as he looked around at the faces, hoping to spot someone famous.

"Into the fire," Alex murmured as she threaded her arm through Winn's and walked into the main ballroom.

The lights were bright and music came from a ten-person orchestra set up on a small stage to one side. Waiters moved through the clumps of people with practised ease, carrying trays of fluted glasses and hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh my God, there's Allen Stein!" Winn exclaimed in a whisper. "He won the Nobel prize for research into the multiverse theory!"

Alex couldn't help but smile at Winn's enthusiasm. She hoped it would be enough to get her through the night.

"Agent Danvers, I'm delighted you could make it," Max said as he strolled up and kissed her familiarly on the cheek. Alex tensed.

"These are… other people," he said carelessly, gesturing over his shoulder to the posse that was hanging around. He rolled his eyes and Alex smirked.

"This is my friend, Winn," Alex introduced him to Maxwell Lord and the others who had worked up the courage to creep closer.

"Ah yes, the person who found a certain code hidden within my satellites. Yes, I remember you well." Max held out a hand and Winn, after studying it like one would a dancing cobra, gingerly reached forward and shook it quickly.

"I believe there's someone here who you'd be interested in speaking with," Max continued, not phased at all. "Doctor Nimsecky!"

A tall, thin man with sharp blue eyes and a disapproving frown appeared at his elbow.

"There's not need to shout, boy. I'm old, not hard of hearing," Doctor Nimsecky reprimanded him. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at the man with renewed interest.

"Nimsecky? _The_ Doctor Nimsecky?" Winn asked, barely able to get the words out. Nimsecky nodded.

"The very one, although calling myself _the_ anything is rather arrogant."

"Winn would be interested in what you're working on at the moment," Max explained. Quick as a flash, Nimsecky steered Winn toward the back wall, where the music wasn't quite so loud. Alex's arm slipped through Winn's as he was whisked away but it was quickly replaced.

"He'll be fine," Max assured her. "Although you may have to prise them apart when you leave. Nimsecky can talk for hours on nonstop."

"You've known him long?"

"He was a friend of my parents," Max said shortly. "Looked after me sometimes when my parents had to work late." Max frowned as he remembered. He looked over his shoulder and directed that frown at his posse. They scattered, he chuckled and it was Alex's turn to frown.

"Don't worry, they only want grants and scholarships," Max explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Alex said. She'd gotten through university on scholarships and her own talents.

"Nothing at all, except when they try to corral me into giving it to them." His eyes narrowed. "I don't like being backed into a corner."

"I'll remember that," Alex muttered. They stopped near one of the pillars lining the ballroom and Max leaned against it.

"You look beautiful tonight, Alex."

"Thank you," she answered gracefully. "This room is amazing and the music is wonderful."

"I'll pass along your compliments to my assistant. She organised everything."

"You should give her a raise." Alex eyed an ice sculpture making its way towards the centre of the room.

"I've never understood why those things are popular," she said. Max laughed.

"I didn't either, hence why I leave all the organising to my assistant."

"That's probably the best decision you've made in a long time," Alex teased lightly. Max had to agree. They managed to stand in comfortable silence, watching the mingling people from the sidelines, before Max was called away by a beautiful woman with stunning red hair and a long, green strapless dress.

"Oh, no," Alex said in response to his querying look. "I'm here to speak with Doctor Wilson, not be your romantic buffer."

"That woman is a piranha," Max said bluntly.

"Then you should get along like a house on fire," Alex smirked. She pushed him in the direction of the woman, waving at her like an old friend. The woman hesitated before raising a hand politely.

"She doesn't look so bad. Go and mingle with your guests, Max."

"You're the only one I want to mingle with, Alex," Max replied, turning his head enough so he could look at her lips. Alex laughed.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected," he admitted. That just made Alex laugh harder.

"What did you expect? Mutual attraction? Me to fall into your arms and declare my undying love?" Alex smiled widely and laughed again.

"The love declaration I could do without but you in my arms… I wouldn't say no," he smirked moving closer. She held him away with a single finger in the middle of his chest.

"You do remember what you've done, right? Endangering people, turning Supergirl into a monster, threatening my mother, human experimentation? Those things don't generally entice me into sleeping with someone."

"What would?" He asked curiously. Alex saw the other woman grow impatient and begin to walk towards them.

"Mutual respect, mutual attraction – "

"I respect you more than any other person in this room," Max quickly interjected. "You're human and you've worked hard to protect this city."

"- and someone not trying to kill my sister and threatening the others I love."

Max looked out over the crowd as an excuse to escape the scrutiny of the woman beside him.

"Why do you hate so much, Max? Where does it come from?" Alex asked softly. She couldn't understand why he had so much anger towards people he didn't know, who had not personally wronged him.

"They're a threat," he said simply. It sounded weak even to his own ears. Sensing that weakness, Alex pounced.

"Not all of them," she pointed out. "And humanity is more of a threat to humanity. Look at what we've done to ourselves throughout history. It's worse than what any alien has ever done."

Max was a logical man and he was forced to concede that Alex had a valid point.

"Let go of your hatred, Max." Alex moved away as the red-haired woman reached them. "Maybe then you'll find a family again, like I have."

The words punched Max in the stomach. The red-haired woman placed a hand on his arm and smiled suggestively at him. Her mouth moved but he didn't understand what she was saying. All he knew was that the woman who had replaced the brunette as his conversation partner was such a terrible substitute he shrugged out of her grip and strode away and out of the ballroom, deeper into the mansion.

* * *

Two hours later, Alex had tracked down Winn and was looking to make her escape. She hadn't seen or spoken to Max since their conversation. Looking around the room she didn't see him anywhere and grew concerned. She found his assistant and the woman told him he had retired from the gala. Thanking her, Alex moved purposely toward a door in the back that had security standing by it to deter guests from venturing any further.

A few minutes and lots of wide smiles and giggling later, Alex was allowed through and into the private section. She heard faint classical music playing from somewhere ahead and headed towards it.

A few corners later she came to a half open door that she cautiously pushed open. Her other hand hovered near the clutch under her elbow. She took in the walls filled with books, the fake fire and the armchairs placed to take advantage of everything.

Max nursed a glass in one hand, frowning at the fire but not seeing it.

"I never took you for a brooding man," Alex announced as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"A lot on my mind at the moment," Max said distractedly. His eyes came back into focus then.

"It looks like I'll have to fire my security again," he noted. Alex shook her head as she walked over and sat on the arm of the chair opposite his.

"I played the part of a giggling idiot who had been invited for a night of fun by the great and wonderful Maxwell Lord." Alex rolled her eyes. "Your reputation was your downfall in this case. Not the security guard who had no reason to believe otherwise."

He raised his glass slightly in appreciation of the point before draining it.

"So, what brings the lovely Agent Danvers to seek out her foe?" Max asked, getting up to pour another glass. Amber liquid swished as he upended the bottle.

"Winn and I are leaving," Alex informed him. "It seemed rude to leave without saying goodbye to the host."

Max huffed out a laugh as he settled himself back in the armchair.

"Etiquette dictates that yes, it would be rude. However, since the host made an effort to leave first, no goodbye is necessary. Why are you really here?"

Alex opened her mouth but nothing came out. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I wanted to see if you were alright," Alex admitted.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Max was dismissive and went back to staring at the fire. Alex wasn't fooled.

"Because I pointed out a few truths that can't have been easy to digest."

"I'm perfectly happy with my life, Agent Danvers. I don't need a government lackey to tell me how to be content with it."

"If you say so," Alex said with a smirk. Her tone clearly stated that she didn't believe him and knew perfectly well he didn't believe it himself. Alex saw that it irked him. She could play this game. "I guess you aren't interested in coming to the infamous Danvers Armed Forces Day celebration then." Alex stood and ran her hands down the front of her dress to smooth it out. Max didn't move but she could sense his interest.

"And mum is making that triple layer chocolate cake as well. Don't worry, though. I wouldn't want to tell you how to be content with life so I won't save you a piece. A large piece that just laying eyes on would bring contentment," she said as she walked out of the room. She smiled as she heard him swear softly to himself.

Game, set and match. She walked past the security guard, flashed him a smile and went to find her date.

Winn had entered yet another conversation by the time she returned to the ballroom and she gave their excuses, dragged him away and retrieved their coats. Winn was babbling about the people he'd met and talked to that Alex couldn't help but smile with affection as she looked at him. His lack of guile was refreshing.

"So, you had a good time then?" Alex asked when she could get a word in. Winn smiled so widely she was afraid he'd split his face.

"It was awesome!" Alex laughed as they both slid into the car the DEO had provided for them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"What about you?" Winn asked.

"It was an interesting evening," Alex conceded. Then she smiled. "Want to stop and get a huge sundae at Mindy's Diner?"

Winn brightened and that was that.

* * *

Later that night, when Alex had changed into comfy pyjamas, scrubbed off her makeup and was lounging with a glass of wine in front of the TV, her phone vibrated with an incoming text message.

 _I can't change overnight_ , it said. Alex thought for a moment before replying.

 _No one expects you too. Just stop being an arrogant ass and admit that not all aliens are trying to destroy us._

It took a few minutes to get a reply and Alex could picture Max too clearly still sitting in that room, fiddling with his phone as he thought.

 _I can admit that, perhaps, not all aliens are consciously trying to hurt us._

Alex smiled. _And the arrogant ass part?_

 _That's a deal breaker, I'm afraid. It's part of my charm._

Alex couldn't help it and laughed aloud.

 _We can handle your arrogance_ , she assured him.

 _I'm happy for you to handle my ass as well, Agent Danvers_.

Alex's stomach clenched as the image of both of them naked, her hands clutching his ass, urging him faster, thrust into her mind. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. Her body throbbed.

 _In your dreams_ , she replied. She winced as it sent, wishing she could have come up with something wittier.

 _It will be ;)_ came the reply. The wink emoji was so unexpectedly juvenile that she rolled her eyes with a smile and decided to bow out of the conversation. She locked her phone, finished her wine and headed to bed, pushing the image of a naked Maxwell Lord out of her head.

It was easier said than done.


End file.
